little moments
by bludonut
Summary: it's the little moments that gets to them. hikaruxharuhi


**Summary**: it's the little moments that gets to them. random host club drabbles. may continue if response is good. :)

They stared at each other; there was no need for words. A silent agreement passed through the still air between the both of them. Kaoru arched an eyebrow, as hikaru did likewise, a smile played across both their faces, and they saw how the other twin's eyes lighted up with mischief in exact sync.

The unspoken words … _'Let the game begin.' _

Their hair was styled in mirror images, as they lifted a hand to tousle it, they had worn that same style for two days straight, it was getting boring anyway. They stepped forward confidently; charming grins on their faces, while their fingers were interlocked, their body's warmth passing through to the other, in the way that bound them, they knew instinctively they would always be together.

Just another day of playing with their toy, trying to get her to notice them, and incite a reaction out of her constantly indifferent face.

Pushing the door to the music room three open, they were greeted with sakura blossoms floating down gently before touching the floor, creating a carpet of pink and white to welcome the customers. But what left them speechless for a moment was not the breathtaking scene created with the effect of the blossoms, lights and sound, but the lone figure standing in the middle of the shower of flowers.

It was her. Standing amidst the petals as they were suspended in the split second; she raised a hand to catch it. The action was utterly graceful, with that look of gentleness on her face as it landed on her palm. Raising her head, the delicate feminine arch of her neck enticed them for that moment, as she turned to look up at the source of the shower of flowers, and seeing only a curtain of pink and white she gave up searching for the place where the flowers were thrown from, and simply lowered her lashes to look at that lone exquisite petal on her palm and blew it gently as it floated away to join the thousands of petals surrounding her. The utter simplicity and grace that was exhibited by her in such a moment just took hikaru's breath away, and he could feel kaoru's hand going slack I his, as he too was momentarily awed by the sight in front of their eyes.

It's the little moments like this that gets to them.

Shaking himself out of the reverie, Hikaru let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding, and looked around the music room and noted with a pang of jealousy that everyone was also staring at haruhi with that same expression on their faces. It was moments like this that he felt his confidence waver. Everyone else wanted to figure her out, she had this charisma that could hold everyone that came close to her captivated by her almost effortlessly.

She was the sun, and they were the planets in orbit around her, held by her sheer presence, turning round and round in circles… never meeting, if they should ever come too close to her, they would be scorched without mercy. In the same way if the planets ever met with the ever eternal sun, they would lose themselves in its absolute brilliance. Haruhi, remaining an endless enigma forever.

As he turned his face to look at kaoru, he felt his heart miss a beat, as he saw that he was no longer standing beside him, but was walking towards the girl who attracted them like moths to the flame. Like moths, willing to risk all for that one moment of radiance. Kaoru was walking towards her, like a man in a trance, step by step, he was nearing her, and step by step he was drawing away from him. Not once did his twin borther turn back to look back at him.

Clenching his fists to the side, he looked away, letting the pain he felt show on his face, For that moment in time, as he dropped the mask but that moment of weakness soon passed, as he put up his smiling mask once again, it was back before anyone except the girl crowned by the petals saw that flicker of uncertainty and jealousy.

Hikaru began to walk towards them too. Seeming like he was walking towards his twin, when in actual fact he was trying desperately to catch up with the girl amidst the flowers, that surrounded her like an impenetrable waterfall.

He knew. Oh, how he wished he didn't but in the deepest recesses of his heart, he knew that he like his twin were both walking towards the girl that drew them so irrevocably towards her.

And the damnedest thing was, she didn't even know it. Her casual smiles, and innocent looks, her peasant bentos and matter of fact ways. How she valued the most ordinary things, that with his wealth he could easily buy her a few million of it, if only she ever asked. In her most common of ways, she touched his heart.

She saw him as hikaru. Not as a Hitachiin. Not as kaoru's twin. Not as a rich kid playboy.

Kaoru's POV

Kaoru reached her first, and lifted her soft hand to his lips, before lifting his head to meet her eyes, whispering the first words that came to his mind.

'Beauty follows you everywhere, haruhi, hime of spring.'

Only seconds behind, he felt, rather than saws his twin lift her other hand to his lips and whisper his own term of endearment to her.

What he did not know, however was what hikaru whispered into her ear

'_Will you become the beauty in our world?"_

He turned his golden eyes towards her, gauging her reaction, but to his disappointment, he saw nothing her face. It was still in that same bored expression, that seemed permanently stuck on her face, and he could only repress a groan of frustration.

'Why do you always have to look so calm and collected, it's…unnatural.' Hikaru said, lowering his head in frustration, begging her to understand what he meant.

_It spins us off our orbit, and always catches us unawares, we know how we stand around other girls, but not you, you alone remain unmoved, with that stoic expression, that makes me want to scream in utter despair, is there really nothing that we can do to move you, haruhi? I don't know since when, but your opinion of us started mattering… a lot, how you could force us to discard our masks so easily, our double act, our games, you saw through all of it, and somehow our double act became a triple act. Kaoru, hikaru and haruhi. Just the three of us. Yet, you don't ever seem to show anything, Why haruhi, why? Answer me godamnnit! Just answer me. What are we to you? A friend? An annoying pair of twins who'll never let you rest in peace? Tell me, who are we to you? Will we ever be something more? Will you ever come to realize us in your organized world, ever…ever look at us in a different way…a special way. _

When he raised his golden eyes, to look at her, almost expecting that same indifference that greeted him every time, he saw a spark of concern there, a spark of something, that gave him hope, almost.

'Hikaru, are you alright? You look a little pale, I think you better take the rest of today off,' haruhi said, her soft hand placed on his shoulder, as she turned away from kaoru for that instant, with her attention solely focused on him, only him. He felt that silly smile light up on his face, that smile that seemed permanently plastered on his face, whenever she faced him.

Only she could somehow manage to be so intuitive and pierce through their defenses in seconds, while people who had known them for years were still couldn't even differentiate him and his brother, yet at other times, she could be so blind, she couldn't see facts even when they were staring her in the eye.

Three simple words. _I love you. Haruhi._ He could whisper them to her a million times in a million different ways, but she would never get it, not in a hundred years, not in a thousand years. But that was what they loved about her, her denseness, her sensitivity, her beauty, her ability to get to the heart of things, her way of looking at you that made you feel that you were the most important person in the entire world, her frankness, and her determination… simply everything about her. But it didn't matter, for now she was his, and he was content to let things remain simple in their least complex form, where only friends and games existed. The mask was on again, his soul was once more blanketed by his overdramatic manner, all too ready smiles, and perfect act… except it was getting harder and harder to pretend.

'I might faint from overexertion anytime. Haruhi, promise you'll be by my bedside and nurse me back to health, ne?' he said, casting a soulful look at haruhi, and pretending to faint, falling neatly into his brother's waiting arms. They had practiced this act before, where kaoru became the dominant one for once, nursing his sick brother, showing the vulnerabilities of the aggressive hikaru.

The fan girls loved it, but they as usual expected no reaction from haruhi, she was…you could say, desensitized to their antics. They looked at each other in fake adoration, with hikaru looking suitably shocked, and kaoru with the 'knight in shining amour' look. The atmosphere around them was filled with sparkles, spinning roses, and the kind of music that pulls oh-so perfectly on the fan girls heartstrings, it almost hurt to looked at them, they were so…so… damn shiny.

The following pointless conversation went like this…

Hikaru: How did you know when to catch me, Kaoru?

_Inner Hikaru: rolls eyes. Of course he does we practiced it a fuckin dozen times. Wait, why am I answering my own question?_

Kaoru: I'll always know when you're in trouble, hikaru; don't you trust me yet, to always be there for you.

_Inner Kaoru: Duh, we're twins._

Hikaru: # widens eye in shock. Oh…kaoru.

_Inner Hikaru: sulks, I wanna be the one catching kaoru, why did I get the uke role in this act? I'm usually the seme._

Kaoru: I promise you, I'll catch you whenever you fall… my fallen angel.

_Inner Kaoru: Let's just get to the end of the script; you're really heavy you know, hikaru. _

Hikaru: #sparkles more

_Inner hikaru: I'm sorry kay, next time you be the one to faint, and I'll carry you. If we ever practice for that, you better eat less, go on a diet and begin exercising baka._

_Inner kaoru: Che. _

_When they were finished with their act, the fan girls had all fainted of blood loss through massive nosebleeds. Typical. _

They cast identical grins at the girl who had wandered away already, and was sitting at a tea table, pushing aside dainty plates of cakes and porcelain cups of tea to put her algebra homework down, and begin to solve the logic defying questions, and was muttering to herself randomly. If y = y…..x^3….+…, then x = y+./……..

The twins simply moved to where she was, and slid into the empty seats beside her, and began annoying her, trying to distract her from her homework.

_Just another day in the host club…_

_AU: Had a lot of fun writing this, though a little emo ish just love to make hikaru insecure he's so cute! oh wells, this is just a teaser kinda thing if the response is good i might consider continuing it, so while its at that might as well review eh? _


End file.
